Into the Familiar Unknown
by BrittRasetra
Summary: Britt and Kita, two teenage girls are thrown into the world of Naruto. It's place they recognize, but really know nothing about. A story making a new life with twists of deception and romance. Rated M for cursing and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I do own Britt and my friend owns Kita. I just borrow Kita from time to time.

Summary: Kita and Britt, two fans of the anime Naruto find themselves, after waking up one morning, in the world of Naruto. A story of interactions, deception and finding a way to get home.

A/N: An over used idea in a fandom bursting with fanfiction. So I had to give it a shot anyway.

-I-I-I-I-

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kita, happy birthday to you!" sang the horribly out of tune teenagers situated around the table.

They all laughed realizing their horrid singing as Kita blew out the candles but not before Britt yelled, "don't forget to make a wish!"

Kita had made her wish a smiled and looked up at her giant pile of presents first noticing the mountain of Naruto merchandise, she didn't mind that it was all that she got. She loved the show, and the fandom.

Her friends stayed a few hours longer, playing in the pool, eating huge amounts of food and laughing and having a good time. Everyone then left except for Britt, who was the only other girl at the party.

Britt helped Kita clean up the huge mess that the guests had made; of course it was always like this, at least the girls had good cleaning skills.

After an hour of cleaning up they had decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Incidentally it was the first Naruto movie. When it ended Britt turned to Kita on the other side of the couch wrapped up in blankets, "Wouldn't it be amazing to live in that world?"

Kita grinned, "Hell yeah! Actually that's what my wish was, 'have all of my fantasies become reality.'"

"That sounds so corny," and they both laughed, "but it would be freaking awesome!" Then Britt yawned largely, "Man, that party wore me out!"

"Same here, but I wouldn't trade it for anything," Kita replied back, "It's amazing that everyone got along and we didn't get made fun of once."

"I know," Britt said laughing, "it was a once in a lifetime thing, though don't get used to it!"

Kita now yawned and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. She smiled and closed her eyes, the party was everything she wanted, it was amazing, and she was so happy.

Britt turned over and also closed her eyes, both too exhausted to continue conversing they soon fell asleep.

-I-I-I-I-

Britt yawned and turned over shielding her eyes from the sun, and went to throw her blanket off of her until she realized it wasn't there. _Must've gotten rid of it in the night._ She then heard the sounds of birds, and what sounded like the wind blowing through trees. _Ugh, someone is watching the TV already? Can't they let us have some rest?_ She opened her eyes trying to see if it were Kita watching the nature channel and all she saw was green and brown.

She closed her eyes again, _wait…why are we in the middle of a forest…_

Britt shot up with wide eyes. A forest! That wasn't right, she looked around and saw Kita a little way away from her sleeping on the ground. Apart from that it looked as if they were in the middle of a huge forest, with the sunlight peaking through the treetops.

_I wasn't drunk last night…so how did I get here?_

She'd woken up in strange places before, garages, bathrooms even in the backs of trucks, but never in a forest. This worried her, especially because she didn't remember many forest areas in the middle of Arizona.

She stood up and stretched real quickly, Kita would have an explanation for this. She walked over to Kita and nudged her shoulder with her foot. Kita moaned and rolled over, "5 more minutes, I promise, then I'll get up."

"Kita, why in the hell are we in the middle of a forest?" Britt said down to the curled up body.

Kita rolled on her back and opened her eyes looking up at Britt, and then shot up on her feet.

"Britt! Why in the fucking hell are we in the middle of a forest!" She yelled, causing a few birds to fly out of the trees.

Britt looked around chewing on the inside of her cheek; if Kita didn't know where they were something wasn't right. She looked back at Kita who was looking around in awe, "Are we dreaming?"

"Mmm, I don't think so," Britt answered back, and quickly pinched herself on the thigh just to make sure.

Britt looked around her crystal blue eyes scanning for anything other than a bunch of trees but found nothing. But she definitely sensed something. She re-did her shoulder length blonde hair up in a ponytail on her head and looked over to Kita, "Well…should we look for something that we recognize?"

"Yeah…" I guess Kita answer back running a hand through her dark maroon hair. "I swear if this is a trick Jarrod pulled on us, I'll kill him!"

"I'll help, because this is definitely not cool," Britt stated walking off in a random direction, since she had no idea where to go anyway.

Kita followed and then stopped suddenly, "Britt, did you hear that? It sounded like talking."

"Talking…no…" she said hesitantly, "I didn't hear anything."

Kita waved her hand and smiled, "I must be hearing things then, let's go, I'm hungry anyway."

They walked a distance of what seemed about a mile and then they found themselves in the middle of a dirt road. In the distance Britt thought she saw something resembling a building, so she decided to lead the way to the distant and hopefully friendly town.

"This is definitely not what I wanted to be doing after my birthday," Kita stated kicking a rock. "Seriously, the middle of a forest? I'll kill him." She was talking about Jarrod, they were bound to become an item in the near future, and Jarrod and his friends were always playing tricks on the two girls.

After what seemed like an hour of walking Britt plopped herself down on a rock and wiped her sweating brow and grabbed the front of her shirt to let her skin get some air. "This sucks."

Kita sat down next to her, "Yeah, I agree, I don't think that building has gotten any closer either."

"Me neither, what the hell."

Kita looked around, "Okay, I'm going under a tree, it's too fucking hot out here."

Britt agreed and followed her to a tree. They both put their backs up against a tree and were about to slide down the tree when a bunch of kunai rained down on the nailing their clothes to the tree.

Britt eyes were wide and Kita was repeatedly yelling "what the fuck!" when three images appeared in front of them, materializing into images that looked extremely familiar.

"Yo," the tallest figure stated, white, spiky hair appearing through the smoke. "And what are you two ladies doing in the middle of the forest?"

The smoke disappeared and Britt swore she was seeing things, it couldn't be. Anime characters DID NOT just materialize in front of her eyes. And Kakashi definitely did not just ask her what they were doing in the middle of a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I do own Britt and my friend owns Kita. I just borrow Kita from time to time.

Summary: Kita and Britt, two fans of the anime Naruto find themselves, after waking up one morning, in the world of Naruto. A story of interactions, deception and finding a way to get home.

A/N: An over used idea in a fandom bursting with fanfiction. So I had to give it a shot anyway.

-I-I-I-I-

Chapter 2

The two were speechless, Britt looked back at Kita seeing the same expression she was wearing; wide eyed and in shock.

"Oi, sensei, I don't think they're ninja," said a blonde haired, blue eyed young man. Naruto, the number one loudest ninja in Konoha, Britt and Kita knew all about him, of course. "They're wearing some pretty weird clothes," Naruto said eyeing them both up and down.

"Britt, where in the hell are we?" Kita asked confusion in her voice, "I know what I'm seeing…but…"

_But they're cartoons._

Britt shook her head trying to make sense of this, it must be a dream, all of it has to be a dream, and there was no way they could be in an anime world, no way, no way. Although as much as Britt dug her finger nails into her fists to try to wake herself up, she wouldn't wake up.

"Uhm…" Britt said cautiously, "We're not exactly…from your world…"

"Not from Konoha you mean," said the pink-haired young lady who was standing on the other side of Kakashi with her arms crossed looking at the two girls with a look of intent of wanting to know where they were from.

"No," Kita yelled, "we're from AMERICA. We don't live in any ninja village…we just…appeared here."

Kita stopped talking realizing how stupid that must've sounded.

Britt turned her head and looked back at Kita raising her eyebrow and gave her a questioning look said, 'what in the hell are we going to do.'

"Right," Naruto said smirking, "you guys just dropped from the sky then?"

Britt looked over to Kakashi who was currently reading Icha-Icha Paradise and then back to Naruto, "Well, we just woke up in the middle of the forest over that way," she said motioning her head as much as she could in the direction they had come from.

"So you guys are from Fire Country?" Sakura inquired, wondering if they had heard anything about the whereabouts of Sasuke.

"No," Kita said loudly, "we're from A-M-E-R-I-C-A."

"Right," Naruto scoffed.

Kakashi shut his book and put it back in his pocket and looked up at the two girls. "I think this is best for Hokage-sama to figure out, maybe she can…beat the truth out of you," he said with amusement in his voice. He shrugged, "We can't do anything, we were told there were intruders, but we were told not to injure them in any way, I think you guys should find yourselves very lucky."

Britt looked back at Kita again, eyes wide. There was no way they could fight back, and they definitely didn't have anywhere to go, they would have to go along with what was happening for now.

Naruto walked over to Britt and pulled the kunai out from the tree and her clothes, while Sakura did the same to Kita freeing them. Britt backed to Kita while Kita came forward, "what in the hell are we going to do!" Britt whispered loudly to Kita still keeping her eye on the three ninja who were now looking at them weirdly.

Kita shook her head also keeping her eyes on the three ninja, "I think we should just go there for now...maybe…Tsunade has an answer?"

"Oh, so you guys have heard about Granny Tsuande?" Naruto asked quickly up in their faces, "I thought you guys said you weren't from here."

"Erm…" Britt said looking over to Kita and back, "Yeah…I guess you could say that…"

-I-I-I-I-

They walked for another few hours, since Britt and Kita obviously couldn't jump through trees, until they reached the main gate of Konoha. Britt and Kita stared up in awe at the huge, red, double doors.

"The things sure are different in real life…" Britt said still staring up. Then Naruto jumped in front of her face and looked at her quizzically, "what do you mean in real life?"

"Ehh…" she grinned and blushed, obviously embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head; _we've really got to stop acting like we know the place._

Thankfully before she had time to answer two ANBU members came out of nowhere in front of the group and looked to Kakashi.

"Are these the intruders Tsunade-sama was talking about?" inquired one of the members with a dog mask and an array of purple hair falling behind her.

Kakashi looked from the girls to the ANBU member and took her arm and lead her away from the group, "These girls are weird," he said flatly. "They've never been trained as ninja and they don't even look like they belong to any country from around here. They have no means to protect themselves and no way of fighting. They're not the intruders, but I think Tsunade-sama had better meet with them anyway."

The ANBU member nodded, "We'll bring them to her right away."

They returned to the group, where Britt and Kita looked terrified as they watched Sakura punch Naruto upside the head for trying to invite her for some ramen.

Kakashi laughed inwardly and turned to Naruto and Sakura, "we're done for today, we'll meet tomorrow at nine o'clock for the resumption of our mission."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," they both chimed knowing it would be well after noon before they actually started their mission. They walked off in the same direction to their homes, leaving Britt and Kita alone with Kakashi and the two ANBU members.

The purple haired ANBU member turned to Britt and Kita, "you two should come with us to see Hokage-sama." The ANBU member then turned to Kakashi and made a short bow, thank you for dealing with this."

Kakashi bowed back and waved his hand, "no problem." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke now leaving Britt and Kita along with the two ANBU.

"Uhm…you know…we can't really…disappear in a flash of smoke like that…"Kita stated slowly hoping that she didn't say anything wrong to endanger her life, you never knew with ANBU members.

They both nodded and the purple haired ANBU said, "That's fine, just follow us."

Britt and Kita breathed sighs of relief and started walking after the two ANBU to the Hokage's office.

-I-I-I-I-

They only earned a few odd stares from bystanders during their walk through the city to the Hokage's office, and frankly, neither Britt nor Kita could blame them. They were a mess, hair strewn from their long treks from the forest to the city, and small little curls showing up from sweating. They were both wearing pajamas that didn't look remotely similar to anything in the town, and they were being escorted by two ANBU.

They climbed the long stairs up to the Hokage's office and stopped in front of two very large doors. Britt and Kita shared a scared look as one of the ANBU knocked on the door. There was a muffled yell from inside and the ANBU took that as 'come in'. They pushed open the two doors into a very white room.

When Kita and Britt looked around the two ANBU they realized that the room actually wasn't white, the whiteness was from the amount of scrolls and papers that littered all of the tables' tops and were in large piles on the floor.

Over a few of the piles they saw the Hokage holding her head in her hands with her elbows on her desk and a pen in her mouth staring down at some papers. Her two tails of blonde hair were in front of her shoulders and the jacket she usually wore was on the back of her chair leaving her wearing a off-white kimono top with no sleeves.

She looked up from the papers and saw the two ANBU and the two figures behind them. They each stepped to one side revealing the two girls to Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow and looked from Kita and Britt to the two ANBU and back.

Tsunade waved her hand and nodded to the two ANBU and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Britt and Kita paled quickly becoming a little worried. They couldn't really expect anything good from being left alone with possibly the most powerful ninja in the village.

Tsunade set her hands on the edge of her desk and pushed herself up from her chair and walked around to the two girls. She circled around them once and looked them both up and down, studying the way they were standing and studying the way the were shaking in fear. She smiled a little bit, they were no ninjas, no spies, and it was obvious. Their clothes wouldn't allow them to move adequately. They were in shape, but not in the type of shape of a skilled ninja, or any other person with any ninja training.

She walked slowly back over to her desk hands crossed behind her and stood behind her desk.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

" My name is Britt Rasetra," Britt said bowing deeply.

Kita followed and bowed and said, "and my name is Kita James."

Next they found themselves expelling d their story to her both taking turns, telling her about their world and how they had appeared here. The only thing they left out was that they actually watched the anime, because that would make no sense. It didn't even make sense to them now that they were here, in the world.

She nodded, she didn't fully understand where they came from, but that would come with time. She bit her bottom lip pondering the possibilities. She could set them up in the village and hope they found a life somewhere, or she could offer that they become ninja. Team 7 wasn't exactly a team anymore, since the reformation of teams called for 4 ninjas. Although these two girls were far behind Naruto and Sakura, she was sure they could learn a lot. Anyway, Naruto and Sakura could handle themselves, and it would be a good experience for Britt and Kita.

She sat back in her chair looking at the two girls seeing that they had calmed down more and were no longer shaking or as pale.

"I know you aren't ninja, and it's obvious you don't know anything about this terrain or country for that matter," she said pointing to the clothes they were wearing.

They both blushed softly putting their heads down a bit, "But I think you guys would make good ninja."

Their heads shot up and mouths dropped, "NINJA!" they both yelled at the same time.

Tsunade confirmed with a nod, "you both have the ability, of course during your training there will be a chuunin or jounin with you at all times, to ensure training and to prove that you really aren't spies." She didn't tell them that it was blatantly improbable that they were spies.

They closed their mouths and looked excitedly at each other, eyes gleaming. If this was a dream, it was a damn good dream. If it wasn't dream, they were lucky to have found such a welcoming place.

"You guys will be placed with Naruto and Sakura, the two you have already met, and your instructor will be Kakashi."

At this moment Naruto came crashing through the window and Tsunade rolled her eyes. Naruto rolled on the floor and stood up in front of the two girls, "They're going to be ninja!"

Tsunade glared at him, "Yes, and they're going to be on your team. Do you have a problem with that Naruto?" She really didn't care if he had a problem; she made the rules around here, not him.

"I guess not, they'd better get some good training though, because we're the best team around here!" he yelled grinning and giving them a thumbs up.

Tsunade suppressed a chuckle and looked to the two girls, "well, don't dissapoint me, you can go with Naruto and he can show you to some inn's around the town, I'll come check up on your training at some point." She said sitting back in her chair crossing her arms in front of her.

Britt looked over to Kita, "Uh, do you have any money?"

Kita shook her head, "Sorry, I don't sleep with money in my pants," she said grinning.

Britt looked from Tsunade to Naruto, "well…are there free inn's here?"

Naruto looked at them, "You guys can stay at my place, I've got some extra bed rolls around, and plenty of ramen!"

Kita gave an uneasy look to Britt, who returned it back to her, "Well, I guess we can, until we start making some money some how."

"Alright!" he yelled, "let's go then!" He jumped back out the window yelling, "Bye Granny Tsunade!"

Kita and Britt looked out the window down a few stories; this sure was going to be an interesting new life.


End file.
